Blue Jeans
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Yoongi and Namjoon don't use many words. BTS. Sugamon. Yoongi and Namjoon. Song fic.


Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
It was like James Dean, for sure  
You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer  
You were sorta punk rock  
I grew up on hip hop  
But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That **love is mean, and love hurts**  
But I still remember that day we met in December  
Oh baby…

Words were never exchanged at times like this.

When Yoongi is sitting on the couch, silently and Namjoon would come up and stand in front of him – reaching for his zipper. Yoongi wouldn't say a thing as he watched blue jeans slide down tan hips and he would unconsciously licks his lips. He rises up so he's eye level with Namjoon's cock; he lets his breath out so the heat ghosts over it. Yoongi glances up and meets Namjoon's gaze – anticipation and lust.

There's no need for patients in these moments, it's a moment of pure need for the both of them. A yearning that Yoongi is always expecting. It's pointless to take things slow and make it seem hot and heavy – it already is. He doesn't waste time; he moves his mouth over Namjoon's cock and takes him in whole. Yoongi unfortunately becomes needy all too soon as he can't control the small whimpers escaping while he's bobbing his head. He can't control his actions and falls right to his knees in front of Namjoon.

He hears a soft laugh come from Namjoon. Yoongi knows it isn't a laugh at him but of the knowledge of what he can cause. What he does to him – how he can literally control Yoongi without even saying a single word. Yoongi doesn't mind that one bit.

Yoongi feels hands press against the back of his neck as he was pushed forward quickly, Namjoon's cock shoving in so far that the poor blonde makes a chocking noise around it. Yoongi quickly grabs fists full of jeans as he chocks and gags and drool slides down the sides of his mouth. He doesn't mind the rough stuff though – as long as it's Namjoon. He loves it.

Tears fall down the blonde flushed cheeks soon after as he can't catch his breath around the thrusts. He isn't going to tell Namjoon that he can't take it anymore and he absolutely isn't going to tell him to stop so he can take a breath. Namjoon obviously noticed as he pulls himself out of the blonde's mouth. Yoongi can do nothing but gasp for air and pant heavily.

He was more than disappointed to know that Namjoon didn't get off, not in his mouth or on his face.

He's confused when Namjoon gently pulls him to his feet and slides his nose against the bridge of Yoongi's. It's so intimate and Yoongi can't stop his eyes from slowly closing in happiness. He happily nuzzles back.

"Bedroom." Yoongi hears the demanding tone and it sends a shiver down his back.

Namjoon drops Yoongi on the bed and the blonde bounces a bit – he raises himself up and starts scooting himself until his back hits the wall behind him. He noticed the smirk on Namjoon's face and then suddenly he was lying on the bed again from being pulled down. Namjoon crawled over him. He looks up at him and his breath hitches in his throat.

A hand slides through Yoongi's hair, curling fingers tightly and tilting the blondes head back, exposing his neck. Soft kisses and bruising skin was always the perfect combination. Up his neck and over his jaw, Namjoon finally makes it to Yoongi's lips and the heat of need is lingering heavily in the air.

Yoongi doesn't even realize that he has been undressed until he feels Namjoon settle between his legs, pushing his knees under Yoongi's thighs, spreading him open. The blonde can only tremble with want.

Preparation for Yoongi was the worst part – it was the worst as it was the only thing keeping him from what he needed. And what he truly needed was Namjoon.

He feels Namjoon slide his fingers back out and he whimpers softly, the anticipation was too great. Yoongi grips the bed sheet tightly as he feels the head of Namjoon's cock push inside. He tilts his head back a bit while Namjoon hovers himself over the blondes pale body. The burning feeling of Namjoon sliding inside was cindering passion and Yoongi felt so full.

The thrusts were scorching and leisurely, making Yoongi feel as though he was going to lose his mind. Namjoon slides himself almost all of the way out before burying himself deeply inside of Yoongi. He knew Namjoon was doing that on purpose – yet again he wasn't about to complain. The thrusts soon become more rapid and Yoongi knows there will be beautiful bruises on his hips as Namjoon is holding him way too tightly and pulling him down roughly as he thrusts up.

Yoongi can't control his moans – he's so loud and crying out. He thinks he sounds pathetic but with every needy whine he feels Namjoon stiffen more inside of him. He hears the deep grunts from Namjoon and self-satisfaction pools in his stomach along with his release. He knows he isn't going to last much longer.

Yoongi tightens around Namjoon and he hears a dark growl escape Namjoon's lips – and then he feels so full. Namjoon releasing himself inside of Yoongi.

Yoongi wraps arms around Namjoon's back and digs his nails deep into tan skin – his own mark now being made. Yoongi is panting heavily and his body is trembling to the point of no return but Yoongi is in a state of euphoria and nothing else matters. He doesn't realize Namjoon had marked him on his neck until he feels the stinging from the staled pain.

Namjoon doesn't pull out right after and Yoongi is really happy. Namjoon rises up from pressing kisses over Yoongi's neck and the two stare deep into one another's eyes.

Yoongi pulls his nails out of Namjoon's skin and slides them into the back of his hair, lightly stroking the soft strands between his fingers. Eye contract never being broken.

Yoongi feels a hand wrap around his neck and his lips part ever so slightly. Namjoon's fingers clinch against the skin, applying a bit of pressure. Yoongi makes a small noise when Namjoon's lips press against his. His lips are hot and profound – and they're taking his very breath away.

I will love you till the end of time…


End file.
